Renouveau
by Aileen O'Neill
Summary: Rejoindre les Mangemorts n'est pas une tâche aisée. Cependant, lorsque Lord Voldemort doute de votre loyauté, et décide de la tester à l'extrême, cela en devient bien plus difficile. Quels risques Severus est-il prêt à prendre pour continuer à espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? TRADUCTION de Renewal, by The Half Mad Muggle.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai décidé de refaire une version de ma précédente traduction. Il s'agit de la fiction Renewal, by The Half Mad Muggle. Tout l'histoire lui appartient, ainsi que l'image que j'ai utilisé pour l'illustrer. Je vous invite à aller lire ses merveilleuses autres fictions. Je suis d'ailleurs ouverte à toute suggestion de traduction, tant que l'auteur me donne sa permission.

* * *

Renouveau

_Rejoindre les Mangemorts n'est pas une tâche aisée. Cependant, lorsque Lord Voldemort doute de votre loyauté, et décide de la tester à l'extrême, cela en devient bien plus difficile. Quels risques Severus est-il prêt à prendre pour continuer à espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? _

"Severus." Un doigt blanc lui fit signe de venir se placer dans le centre du cercle. Il se déplaça de manière fluide, le dos droit, le pas élégant.

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu à mon service ?"

Severus s'inclina, "Dix huit ans, mon Seigneur."

"En effet. Une longue période, n'est-ce pas ?''

Il ne savait quoi répondre à cela.

"Et pourtant… Ne t'es-tu jamais égaré de mon chemin ? N'as-tu pas une seule fois quitté mon ombre ?"

"Non, mon Seigneur." Il mentit.

"Dix-huit ans. Ce qui signifie que tes vœux ont besoin d'être renouvelés, Severus." La voix s'abaissa en un murmure, cependant tout le monde pouvait entendre ses paroles.

"… mon Seigneur ?" Personne d'autre n'avait dû faire renouveler leurs vœux. "Puis-je demander pourquoi ?"

Lord Voldemort se leva se son trône, avançant vers le jeune sorcier. "Je veux vérifier que tu es toujours un loyal serviteur. Te souviens-tu de ton initiation, Severus ?"

Un frisson parcourut son dos. Les mémoires étaient toujours intactes. Les cicatrices étaient toujours visibles. "Oui, mon Seigneur."

"Il n'y a aucun autre moyen pour toi de me prouver ta loyauté." Il s'arrêta, pour un effet dramatique. "Si jamais tu survis, tu auras gagné et mon respect, et ma confiance, Severus."

Il avait besoin de ces deux choses.

"Je t'appellerai de nouveau. Sois préparé. Tu peux partir."

Il se retourna puis quitta le cercle.

* * *

"Severus." Un vieil homme accourait vers lui. Il s'avança, bougeant gracieusement. "Directeur."

"Comment était la réunion ? "

"Intéressante."

"Eclairez-moi." Le directeur était inquiet pour sa santé.

"Je ne suis pas blessé. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense qu'il est prudent de tester ma loyauté." Il croisa ses bras alors qu'ils marchaient sur les terres assombries de Poudlard. Il n'était pas encore prêt à retourner à l'intérieur.

"Vous semblez méfiant, mon garçon."

Il se tourna pour regarder son Directeur. "Il a insinué que ce sera similaire aux tests d'initiations que j'ai dû prendre il fut un temps. Vous ne savez rien à leur propos."

Dumbledore secoua doucement sa tête. "Sont-ils dangereux ?"

"Dangereux. Douloureux. Mortels." Le jeune sorcier médita un moment. "Il va pousser le corps, l'esprit ainsi que l'âme aussi loin que possible, afin de voir ce que vous êtes capable de sacrifier pour lui."

"Et qu'êtes vous capable de sacrifier pour lui ?" Dumbledore demanda anxieusement.

Severus leva les yeux vers les étoiles. "Pour lui ? Rien." Il s'arrêta un instant. " Mais pour vous ? Tout ce que j'ai."


	2. Baptême du feu, partie 1

Traduction de la fanfiction Renewal, par The Half Mad Muggle, l'histoire lui appartient, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

* * *

Severus rangea sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa robe, remettant sa manche sur sa Marque des Ténèbres ondulante, brûlante.

Il n'était pas… nerveux, pas exactement. Inquiet et troublé étaient probablement de meilleurs adjectifs.

"Vous savez à quel point tout ceci est important, Severus. Nous avons besoin d'un espion. Ne faites rien d'insensé."

Albus essayait de faire attention à lui, comme toujours. Cependant Severus savait qu'il prévoyait son échec, et qu'il se penchait dores et déjà sur d'autres options. Il savait qu'il n'était pas mis de côté, simplement qu'Albus se devait d'aider la Lumière à gagner.

Mais un peu de confiance permet de parcourir de longs chemins.

C'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait sur le point d'arriver dans … il connaissait cet endroit. Le mausolée, le lieu même où il avait été initié. Se retrouver ici faisait revenir des souvenirs d'un homme différent ; d'un homme qui avait été sauvage, dangereux et incontrôlé. Pressé de détruire et servir.

Il avait changé depuis lors.

Il se déplaça à travers l'entrée de la large tombe, abaissant sa capuche. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres saurait qu'il était là.

Le tombeau était doté d'une grande chambre centrale ; Severus n'avait jamais aimé ce lieu, étant donné le nombre de coins dissimulés et d'ombres. Il aimait tout voir. Ici, il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière les colonnes que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres en aurait décidé ainsi.

"Severus." La voix était lointaine, pour le moment. Severus s'inclina de toute manière, essayant de ne pas céder à la tentation d'examiner chaque recoin. "Mon Seigneur."

"Je me demande à quel point tu t'es préparé, Severus. Trois tests. Un si petit nombre. Pourtant… as-tu peur ?"

"Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur, mon Seigneur ? Ma loyauté vous est complète ; je n'ai rien à craindre."

Un rire, faible et sans joie. "Une réponse d'une telle arrogance, Severus." Des bruits de pas à sa gauche. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut, drapé de noir dans cette matière qui avait l'apparence de toiles d'araignées opaques. Il semblait dériver et glisser ; ses mouvements n'étaient pas humains.

Après tout, comme se le remémorait Severus sur une base quotidienne, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas humain.

"Tu m'amuses, Severus. Malgré cela, réponds moi. Pourquoi ai-je choisi de tester ta loyauté ?"

Severus connaissait la réponse. "Parce que vous doutez de moi, mon Seigneur. Bien que je ne sache pourquoi."

Voldemort tira sa baguette et la pointa sur Severus, "Ne me questionne pas, Severus. Il serait bon pour toi de ne pas me mettre en colère." Il garda Severus en joue avec sa baguette tandis qu'il marchait en cercle autour du jeune sorcier. "Sors ta baguette."

Severus trouva son arme, referma son poing autour du bois, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Il la garda à ses côtés.

Voldemort tendit une main vers lui, "Donne-la moi. Tu n'en auras pas besoin." Severus hésita un moment. Puis il se dit que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait souhaité, il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. Il donna sa baguette à Voldemort, laissant son bras retomber le long de son corps.

Voldemort rangea l'arme dans ses robes. "Il est bien de voir que tu peux encore suivre des ordres, Severus. Maintenant, tourne-toi."

Severus se retourna. Il détestait, avait toujours détesté, tourner le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il sentit l'inquiétude s'emparer de sa poitrine une fois de plus. Il devait rester calme. Il se força à fixer un objet invisible devant lui.

Il entendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avancer d'un pas, il se trouvait juste derrière l'épaule de Severus.

Il essayait de deviner de quelle couleur l'objet invisible était.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, malgré lui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, un morceau de tissu noir avait été placé sur ses yeux. Sa vision fut instantanément obscurcie … cette fois, il avait peur.

Voldemort serra le bandeau et l'attacha en en nœud derrière sa tête. Sa voix était proche de l'oreille droite de Severus. "Sans vue, Severus ? Voyons comment tu gardes ton calme à présent."

La voix se fit subitement plus lointaine, "Je vais te poser quelques questions."

Maintenant c'était sur sa gauche, "Tes réponses détermineront si oui ou non je vais te faire du mal."

Il pouvait sentir Voldemort expirer sur son visage. "Es-tu effrayé maintenant, Severus ?"

Severus Rogue réalisa que, franchement, il l'était bel et bien. "Oui, mon Seigneur." Il décida de réponse à cette question, malgré la sécheresse de sa gorge.

Voldemort, toujours en face de lui, se mit à rire. "Bien. Première question…"


End file.
